


The Sun, and Love Runs in her Thrilling Veins

by balladblood



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Immaturity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladblood/pseuds/balladblood
Summary: Once Lacey Foreman went to college she decided to put her bad girl ways behind her, along with her train-wreck of a relationship with Casey Kelso. Not wanting to become as jaded as her twin sister Laurie, she swore off men.Yet her visit home for Christmas in her second year of college ended up with her upset, drunk and hooking up with one of her brother’s friends someone who Laurie had already hooked up with.Escaping back to college Lacey doesn’t come home until suddenly she has to. With no more grants to pay for her lodging Lacey not only has to get a second job, but she has to move back home and commute to college.Lacey returns home at the end of season 5 (June 1978) for Eric’s graduation, she joins her twin Laurie, Eric and the gang on the camping trip to the lake (S5E25). Putting a spanner in the works for Hyde as he starts questioning whether he wants Jackie back or was him cheating on her a sign.What will she do now that she is back home? And how will she deal with the fact that her hook up is now dating someone else and living in the same house as her?Warnings: cheating (sort of), confusion, guilt, teens drinking
Relationships: Casey Kelso/Donna Pinciotti, Casey Kelso/Original Character(s), Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Laurie Forman/Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Lacey comes home

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the ongoing repeated rape allegations of Danny Masterson, I am having Heath Ledger as the face claim of Hyde. (Many people have done this in the fandom over the last two years. Heath Ledger seems to be an accepted face claim)
> 
> More info about the ages of the characters:
> 
> According to That 70′s wiki Hyde is born November 28th, 1959 while Laurie and hence her twin Lacey is born July 15th, 1958 which means there are only a year and four months between them despite Lacey being two school years ahead of him and Eric. 
> 
> (Casey is two years older than Lacey and Laurie, born in 1956 which considering he dated Donna in 1978 (from S4E16). There is a much bigger age gap as Donna was 18 (b.1960) and Casey was 22)
> 
> I also believe that Laurie and Hyde hooked up previously before the show started just from his reaction to her when she is first introduced
> 
> The first season starts on May 17th 1976 which makes Hyde 16 (17 in November that year) and Lacey 17 (18 in July of that year) but they don’t hook up until Christmas 1977 when Lacey is home for the weekend before Christmas (Making Hyde 18 and Lacey 19). The 2nd and 3rd season up to episode 9 apparently takes place in 1977 so I am going to say they hook up between S3E9 and S3E10 after Hydes Christmas party at his Dads (stepdads) apartment.

“Oh, if you say I’m nuts, you’re going right through that sliding door!”

Was what Lacey Forman heard as she pulled open the fore mentioned door, and stepped into the house confused she peered around her brother and his girlfriend to see her mother, who was obviously distressed. Smiling softly as Kitty noticed her.

“I don’t enjoy…Oh my god, Lacey,” Kitty ran to her daughter all excited, forgetting all about what she was going to say to her son. Hugging her mother back Lacey laughed softly as she was grabbed by the hand and pulled through the kitchen. Laughing even more at the flabbergasted look on her siblings’ faces.

“Hey guys, I missed you.” She managed to say before finding herself with a face full of blonde hair. Catching herself on the kitchen unit as she fell backwards from the force of her sister’s hug, she patted her sisters back as her twin began sobbing in her arms. “Lolz, baby, what’s going on? I didn’t think you missed me this much?”

“Wow, I have never seen Laurie cry before?” was the remark from Donna.

“Making people cry is one of the powers that the devil twins share,” replied Eric before shooting a smirk at his sister. Sticking her tongue out at her brother in response, she turned back to Laurie who was honestly making it a little hard to breathe, with how hard she was hugging Lacey.

Pulling herself together Laurie smiled at her twin, “We must go out tonight and celebrate you being back, although since dad’s not here I don’t have any money.” Smiling at her sister’s pout and squeezing her hand.

“I’d love too, I picked up my paycheque before driving home, so that should pay for a few drinks. Where is dad anyway?”

Laurie shared a look with Kitty before they both turned to look at Eric and Donna, “He’s gone fishing!”

Horrified, Lacey turned to the couple, “Oh god, what did you do?” 

“What did they do? What did they do? I’ll tell you what they did! Eric told your father that he is moving out?” Kitty ranted.

Confused, Lacey looked at her brother her eyebrow raised in disbelief, “and… this caused Dad… to go fishing?” she questioned, not believing that the thing that Red had been jokingly wishing, literally for years, would make him angry enough to go fishing.

“Yes!” Kitty exclaimed, before turning to her son, “and just you wait until your father comes home.” she stated before storming out of the kitchen.  
Taking the cupcake offered to her by Laurie, Lacey hopped up onto the counter and watched honestly amused, as Eric blamed Laurie for everything that happened. It was a running theme in their household that if anything bad happened to Eric when Laurie was in a ten-yard radius of him, it was automatically her fault. Though Lacey really didn’t like how Donna was now involved in teaming up against Laurie.

“Eric, you don’t understand. This time I actually meant well.” Said Laurie.

“That’s what you said at the county fair after you locked me in the porta-potty with the goat.”

Snorting, Lacey interrupted, “actually, that was me.” smirking as Eric turned to look at her a flabbergasted look on his face, she took another bite of her cake to hide her laugh.

“What?” he shouted swinging his arms around.  
Acting nonchalant she shrugged her shoulders, “What? All you talked about all day was wanting to see the goats.”

Laurie struggling to hide her laughter walked over to the fridge, so she didn’t have to face their brother. Donna bit her lip, seeing Laurie’s shoulders shake and Lacey’s smirk was making it hard for her not to laugh.

Gobsmacked, Eric stuttered over his words before finally shouting, “I didn’t want to be trapped with a horny one though.”

*********************************************************************************************

As Lacey walked down the stairs with her laundry, she found the basement as always occupied with Eric’s friends. 

“Third time is when I get funky.”

Rolling her eyes, and snorting in amusement at Fez’s ploy to have sex, thinking to herself that nothing really changed with teenage boys, or in her experience men in general. They all thought they had to play games to get laid, when just having respect for their intended partner and being honest, would help them have sex more often.

The amount of laundry she had made it difficult not to fall, so, Lacey slowly moved down the narrow staircase. As she reached the bottom, she nearly had a heart attack as Jackie walked in slamming the door shut, walking in as if she owned the place. 

Spotting Hyde on his usual seat, Lacey tried to look away from the anarchist, but Hyde was not having any of it and made sure to catch Lacey’s eyes as she made her way behind him. Looking the older girl up and down, thoroughly checking her out, before turning away.

Having heard from Donna that Eric’s, in his opinion, prettier sister was home for the foreseeable future he had expected to see the girl at some point. He had honestly felt his heart race at the thought of seeing her, not that he let it show.

Having not seen her since Christmas, he wandered, not for the first time, how Lacey seemed to get all the good genes from her parents. While Eric was OK and Laurie was pretty, Lacey seemed to have that extra glow, that made people want to take an extra look or four at the girl.

Jumping up from his chair as Jackie ignored him, he put all his focus on his ex-girlfriend.

Keeping her eyes down and her focus on sorting out her clothes to wash as she sat on the dryer, Lacey listened as Hyde tried to apologise to Jackie for cheating on her. Keeping quiet and definitely not wanting to get involved, she made sure not to look at anyone in the room.

As Jackie left not even acknowledging Lacey, she looked at the group of friends only to see Fez take a photo up Donna’s skirt. Not willing to let him get away with that, she made sure to stick her leg out as he ran past her and away from Donna. Fez went flying into the side of the couch, seeing that Donna was still behind him, he quickly made his way out of the door limping to the sound of Hyde’s laughter.

Donna came to stand beside her boyfriend’s sister, “Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” Lacey replied, smiling at the younger girl. Donna was quick to leave to catch up with Jackie, knowing her friend was going to want to talk about what happened with Hyde.

Alone for the first time in six months with Steven Hyde, Lacie tried to ignore the younger boy.

“So, what? You are just going to ignore me now?”

Turning to look at the cocky teen, Lacey calmly smiled, “I’m not ignoring you, Hyde. I just have nothing to say to you.”

Huffing in disdain, the troublemaker walked over and stood in front of the blonde girl. “What if I have things, I want to say to you?”

Purposely re-sorting some of her clothes so she didn’t have to look at Hyde, now that he was so close to her, she calmly replied to the easily angered boy. “Considering I just heard you practically beg Jackie to take you back, what could you possibly have to say to me?”

Grabbing the girls face with both hands, Hyde forced Lacey to look at him, “How about the fact that despite being with Jackie, I haven’t been able to keep you off my mind since we fucked before Christmas.” He answered before kissing her.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sitting down with Laurie, Eric, and Donna at the dining table that night was nerve-wracking for Lacey. Laurie was suspicious, as she noticed that her twin had her walls up, meaning she was extra sassy when she did talk. Although it made Donna laugh, Eric and Laurie shared worried looks.

Lacey just listened to Laurie plan their night out, she really needed some space from her thoughts right now. She kept circling on whether she made the right move coming back home, considering all the old drama she left behind unsolved, and all the new ones that seemed to be on the verge of drowning her.

She just really needed a night out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Laurie go to a bar. Lacey bumps into someone she is trying to avoid.

As soon as Lacey and Laurie got to the other side of town, to what the adults in Pointplace recognised as a dive bar and the teenagers saw as the only place that served minors. Lacey pulled her sister through the crowd and straight to the bar to get a drink.

Winking at the barman to get his attention, the blondes were quickly served and looking around for an empty table.

Quickly sitting, and settling down, Laurie watched as her sister drunk half her drink almost in one. Beginning to feel worried Laurie eyed her sister wearily, “Maybe we should slow down a little Lace’ we don’t want to be too drunk going home.”

“Oh Laurie, hon, you haven’t lost your edge have you?” 

The taunt set Lauries back straight. Smirking in slight disdain at her only real competition in life. Laurie quickly replied with an edge, “Just don’t want to deal with the drama of you throwing up on mothers pansies, sister dear.”

Humming in amusement at her sister’s attempt at subterfuge Lacey took a sip of her drink and occupied herself by looking around the crowded bar before nearly choking on her next sip as her eyes connected with a familiar brown.

“Shit!” she whispered under her breath, but not quite quiet enough it seemed as Laurie raised an eyebrow inquiry before looking to where her sister’s gaze was focused seconds before.

“Oh hell no!” Laurie sneered, “What’s that fuck doing here?” Getting defensive on her sister’s behalf.

Grasping her sister’s hand Lacey pulled her closer, “shh, it’s fine. Come on let’s get more drinks, what do you want?”

Before Laurie could answer, their attention was drawn to the entrance of the bar by the gasps and giggles of the girls on the table next to them.

“Oh no!” sighing despondently, Lacey watched as Steven Hyde laughed and joked with the bouncers at the door before heading towards the bar.

“Something you want to tell me, Lace?” Laurie questioned slyly as she watched the fellow teen and basement dweller strut past their table, throwing a wink Lacey’s way and a sneer at Laurie.

Ignoring her sister had always been easy, and she had mastered ignoring Hyde years ago when she and Casey first began venturing to this side of town. The girls next to them were harder to ignore, however.

Gritting her teeth as the girls started smirking and giggling to each other about Hyde, Lacey collected her and Laurie’s empty glasses, “so what drink are you having?” she questioned, as her sister began giggling to herself in amusement.

Not waiting for a response, Lacey walked up to the bar making sure to situate herself as far from Hyde as possible.

Due to concentrating so much on avoiding Hyde, Lacey didn’t realise how close she got to somebody else she wanted to avoid until a drawled, “Hello Sunshine,” came from the figure beside her at the bar.

Fisting her hands, from where they had been resting loosely on the bar top, Lacey looked at the man beside her through the mirror situated behind the bar.

“Casey,” she acknowledged stiffly. Turning her head away to see where the barman was. Feeling a small pull on her hair as Casey gently combed her hair out of her face with his fingers caressing her cheek softly, stiffening, even more at his audacity, Lacey moved further away from him.

“You not even going to acknowledge me, Lacey?” Keeping her head turned to where the bartender was now serving Hyde, she lowered her head slightly as the curly-haired boy looked around, obviously searching for her, as he scowled at her empty seat at the table with Laurie.

“Is there any reason I should?” she replied gritting her teeth, looking around the bar to stop herself looking at the boy beside her, knowing she would just get caught up in the past if she did. Gasping as she caught Hyde’s eyes from across the bar, he tilted his drink towards her with a cocky smirk before continuing his talk with the barman, without taking his eyes off of her.

Noticing Lacey’s distraction and blush, Casey looked in the same direction as her to find his little brothers friend. Watching their interaction he scoffed, “Seriously, Lace?” he questioned mockingly.

Rounding on Casey, almost vibrating with anger, Lacey’s hands gripped the bar tighter, “What?” she questioned her drunk, and smirking ex.

Caressing her angry pout, unable to stop himself from touching her, he dropped his smirk as she again stepped back from him, “Maybe you are more like Laurie after all,” he snarkily puzzled, before drinking from his bottle.

Waiting until he placed his bottle on the bar, she leaned closer to him, “maybe I am,” she whispered before smacking him across the face with her hand. 

Enraged Casey grabbed Lacey’s arms hard and started shaking her while shouting “What the fuck Lacey?” repeatedly. 

In his drunk condition what happened next felt like it took a second, one second he was stood in front of Lacey the next he felt himself being pushed away from his ex, with an angry Steven Hyde standing between them. Suspicious about why Hyde was getting involved he shouted, “You have got to be fucking with me right now, Lacey!”

Moving in front of hyde, Lacey pushed him back slightly as Casey moved forward towards her, “Stop Hyde, just stop,” she pleaded to the angry anarchist as he tried to move her behind him again only to be interrupted by Casey.

“Oh my god,” he mused laughing drunkenly, “I was just messing around, but you are actually fucking him.” He shook his head at the girl in fake condescending disappointment, “I thought college was supposed to make you smarter, not dumber, Sunshine.” he sneered. “The Lacey I knew had more standards.”

“You son of a bitch!” cried Lacey before jumping towards her ex to smack him some more. 

It was only Hydes quick reaction to grab the blonde around the waist that stopped Lacey from doing any damage.

Holding the beautiful blonde tightly to his chest, he scowled at the older Kelso before whispering into Lacey’s ear, “Chill, Rocky Balboa, he’s not worth it.” Her anger cooled with every brush of Hyde’s fingers on her bare skin, as his hand found the opening of her dress situated just under her bare breasts. It almost made her forget her anger, that was red hot, the majority of the time.

Looking up at the boy that had her in such a daze lately, she found herself remembering, as she did a lot, the night when she let him destroy all her well-placed rules. She could tell that Hyde was thinking about it too, as the angry flames in his eyes turned into a different kind of heat.

It was then of course that Laurie, having watched the commotion from her and Lacey’s table decided to saunter up to the three, “Hey Lace’ sweetie, I didn’t realise I was going to have a show with my drink.” she said as she hugged her sister round the shoulders. Lacey having stepped away from Hyde as soon as she heard her sister’s dulcet tones.

Smirking at the two boys, and scoffing at Casey’s scowl, Laurie turned to her sister, and loudly proclaimed, “and who knew orphan boy so eagerly wishes to play your knight in shining armour.” 

Glaring at her sister Lacey grabbed her hand and began pulling her further down the bar, “I need to get drunk,” she declared, while her sister laughed mockingly behind her, waving sarcastically at the two men as she went.

Hyde watched as Lacey almost run away from him and their connection, before turning and smirking at the older Kelso. Casey, meanwhile, just scoffed at his brother’s friend before finishing his drink and leaving in a huff.

Lacey fulfilled her need that night as just like their mother Kitty, Lacey turns to drink when she is troubled, so she ended the night drunk as a skunk. With Hyde having to help the Forman twins home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Rocky I was released in 1976 so it would be about two years old here  
Casey was never abusive (technically) he is just an arsehole when drunk  
Casey is possessive though  
I figure that Hyde has been going to that bar since he was about 12  
He knows more about Lacey than either of her siblings do since they were around the same places and people a lot even though Hyde is younger.

**Author's Note:**

> While I really like Hyde and Jackie together I think they just have different life goals and that they would have eventually outgrown each other anyway.
> 
> OK, this is something I released first over on my writers Tumblr (balladbloodwrites.tumblr.com) and will be updated there first.
> 
> All the edited chapters will be uploaded on here.
> 
> Yes, this is my fourth WIP, it is just the way my mind works, I have to write what my brain wants me to write and not what I need to work on.
> 
> Expect more regular updates since the college I am studying my PGCE at is closed and so are all the schools I supply at, due to corvid-19
> 
> Stay safe and sane people, and listen to the government guidelines.


End file.
